Flying
by HPOwlLover24
Summary: Haru is about to be stripped of his cupid duties which means no flying and spending eternity in the underworld! Lucky for him, his supervisor is giving him one last chance to meet his quota, but in the mortal world. Without his cupid powers and wings, can he get six people to fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

_Flying._

The only sensation I knew to be anything worthwhile. The wind roaring in my ears, making it almost impossible for me to hear anything else. The air pushing against me, making my black hair fly back and feathers ruffle. The exhilarating feeling I get, the way I feel I can do _anything._

I flapped my wings harder, taking myself higher and higher. The clouds were surrounding me in a bubble of white. I didn't feel the drop of temperature, nor the water from the clouds. That was the other benefit of being already dead.

Yes, I have passed. But to be honest, it does not bother me much. I can't remember my past at all, no cupid can from my understanding. So I don't remember what had happened or who I left behind.

Besides, if I weren't dead, I wouldn't be able to do _this._

This is definitely the greatest benefit of being a cupid. The ability to fly. My strong gold wings pulled me through the air currents, and I rode on happily. I did turns and flips and dives, smiling widely after every exhilarating move.

I loved flying more than matchmaking, which is really saying something. I mean I'm a natural matchmaker. I can pair two soul mates easily, but after a while, it gets really boring.

I sighed; I was definitely different from the others. But, the other cupids just don't understand. They're all too in love with matching couples up. And it's all because they want to fall in love, which is impossible for us! Cupids aren't to fall in love. We lost that privilege when we passed away. So, technically, they're lovesick. I stick out my tongue at the thought. But maybe that's because I've never been interested in that kind of love…

"Haru-chan!"

I sighed at hearing my nickname from my only friend, well, only friend that I knew of. I'm sure that I had others when I was alive.

"What is it Nagisa?" I asked flapping down to land on the ground beside him.

The blond gave me a worried look. "Have you met your quota yet? Goro's been asking me lately and I can't come up with anymore excuses!" he exclaimed.

My eyes widened slightly at the thought. My quota! I haven't matched anyone with his or her soul mate! Flying has been keeping me busy because that's all I've wanted to do since I had my wings.

My wings ruffled slightly, what was I going to do?

Nagisa caught my worried expression, his own white wings ruffling because of my predicament. "It's okay!" he said hurriedly, "Maybe we can get you to match three people before Goro-"

"HARU!"

We flinched and looked to the sky. Flapping his brown wings above us, frowning, was our boss, Goro.

He landed beside us and gave Nagisa a pointed look. Nagisa took that as his cue to leave. He launched himself into the sky and disappeared behind the clouds.

I gulped slightly and looked at Goro. He didn't seem mad, but he didn't look happy either. "Goro-" I started.

He held up his hand and I fell silent. Goro looked at me and then at his clipboard that he always carried around. After flipping a few pages, he paused and stared at the page. He handed me that clipboard, showing me what was on the page. It was my name and a picture of me, followed by a lot of other information like my day of death, that day I joined the cupids, wingspan, etc. But what caught my attention was the red zero followed by four black lines at the bottom of the page.

I looked up at Goro, "What's this?"

He sighed and looked at me, "That, Haru, is your quota for the last couple of terms. You haven't met four and this is going to be your fifth miss. You know what that means."

My eyes widened and I could feel myself turning pale. "No. You can't take my wings! This is all I have now!" My heart began racing and my wings twitched in my fright.

"Haru, I can't help it. This is Eros' rule not mine. If you aren't going to do your job we have to fill up the position with cupids who will." He looked up at me and then at the ground, "I like you kid, you know a good match when you see it and you're a hell of a flyer, but this can't be helped. I'm sorry."

I could feel my heart beating faster. What was I going to do? I couldn't go to the underworld and do nothing for the rest of eternity! I had to keep my wings. Flying was the only thing that mattered anymore. I can't just let this happen!

I looked around. No one was around. We were standing on a hill, somewhere near an ocean. Or maybe we were near a cliff. The sky was a pale blue filed with white puffy clouds that passed over us lazily.

Would this be my last look at the sky?

No. I was going to keep my wings. "Goro," I spoke.

He looked up at me, sadness in eyes. Despite his muscular stature, he was a very nice man and he knew about love. He wasn't a supervisor for nothing.

"Give me a chance to make this right. I can meet the quota. You know I can," I stated calmly. I tried to slow down my breathing and calm my racing heart. This was my only chance. If Goro didn't help I would be done.

Goro scratched the back of his head, "You know I can't do that Haru. Eros will have my wings for it."

"But wouldn't Eros be more happy and accepting because there are three more people out there that are matched with their soul mate?" I argued. "Besides, the term isn't completely over yet, and you are allowed to give extensions."

Goro laughed, "That determined, are you?" I gave him a steady stare, my blue eyes boring into his brown. He sighed, the smile fading from his face, "Yes, you are. Well, you are right about the extension, but we're going to have to go through some special terms for you."

I nodded, "Fine, I can do it."

Goro stared at me. He began circling me, looking at me from all angles. I stood still, allowing him.

Goro stood in front of me again and clapped his hands together. "Alright, I'll make you a deal."

I nodded. This is it. He's giving me a chance!

"You know, as well as every other cupid, that we all lost our memories of our past lives when we passed. Although you did lose your memory, you haven't been deceased long meaning that someone could possibly recognize you."

He stopped talking for a moment so I took this moment to speak. "Why are you talking about all this? A cupid is supposed to be invisible anyways. No one will be able to see me."

Goro sighed again, "Haru, I'm going to have to strip you of your wings and send you to the mortal world. Now before you say something," he started, because I was showing all signs of interrupting, "it's only temporary. I will gladly give you your wings back and all of your power as a cupid once you complete this assignment."

I nodded. I didn't say anything though. I was going to be without my wings…

Goro continued speaking, "It is now the beginning of April, I will give you until August to match three people to their soul mate. August fifteenth at noon to be exact."

I nodded, "Where?"

Goro shrugged his shoulders, "Doesn't matter."

"Who?"

Goro shrugged again, "Doesn't matter either. You can choose the who and the where. You just have to make it happen by the deadline."

I nodded, but felt the panic building inside of me. A little under five month to get six people to fall in love…this was beginning to look impossible.

But I can't just go to the underworld.

"I accept the terms. When will I begin?"

"Right now." And everything went black.

I woke up to a black sky and the sound of the ocean. Someone was shaking me awake.

"Are you alright?" and then I heard a small gasp of surprise.

I looked around and saw the face of a young man, no much older than me. He had light brown hair and a soft, albeit shocked, expression on his face. He was wearing a green, white-spotted tie with a white button shirt.

But his eyes are what held me.

They were so incredibly green and _familiar_.

My head began to throb painfully and I groaned putting a hand to my head.

"It's alright, I got you," the young man said while helping me into a sitting position.

I closed my eyes and thought for a second. I had no idea where I was. Nor how I got here. I couldn't feel my wings, so Goro must have taken them.

I stiffened, my eyes flying open in realization. I'm in the _mortal world!_

I jumped to my feet and immediately felt dizzy. The man steadied me, catching my shoulders before I could fall. "Where am I?" I asked him.

"You're at the beach of Iwatobi, Japan," the man answered.

My head throbbed harder now. "I thought you said I could choose," I grumbled.

"What?"

"Er…nothing. Can you-" but my voice caught as my knees buckled. The man caught me again, his arms wrapped around my torso bringing me closer to his chest.

_That warmth…_

He blushed and steadied me like before. "Do you need help getting home?" he asked.

I couldn't think clearly with the pounding in my head. My eyes were straining to stay open so I could communicate and not blackout again. My breathing was becoming labored and I tried to steady it. "Uh…I don't have anywhere to go," I admitted, slowly.

The man gave me a smile and I could feel my heart beating faster. Damn Goro for knocking me out. I couldn't even think straight. "Well, my family can help you. I'm Makoto by the way. Makoto Tachibana."

My eyes got heavier as my head throbbed painfully. My eyes began to water at the pain. "I-I'm going to blackout again."

And, unfortunately, I did.

I am going to _kill _Goro.

When I awoke the second time, I was laying in an unknown bed, in an unknown room. I looked around and saw a lot of pictures and posters on the walls. Posters of swimmers hung everywhere. And there were several pictures of groups or couples everywhere. I couldn't tell who was in them, but there were several. There were what appeared to be swimming trunks on a dresser and towels next to it.

I turned my head to look out the window and almost screamed in surprise.

"Hey, kid, how are you feeling?" Goro asked.

I narrowed my eyes, "Why the hell did you knock me out?"

Goro rolled his eyes, "Because, kid, you would have cheated. You would have wanted to go to France or America where it's easy to pair people up. Instead, I knocked you out and had your subconscious choose the place for you."

I frowned, he saw right through me. "But why did I choose here?"

Goro shrugged, "Hey don't ask me. I'm not you. Anyways, I don't have much time. I came here to explain a few more things I forgot to tell you."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. At least my aching headache was gone. "Oh great, more deadlines," I grumbled.

Goro chuckled, his wings shaking. "No, Haru, no more deadlines. You have a big enough one already. I need to tell you that I had to change your appearance just in case you run into anyone that you knew. They may recognize you. The last thing we need are parents thinking their child came back from the dead.

_Not that my parents would care, they weren't even living with me, _I thought.

I sat up straight. Where did that come from?

I shook my head and held out my hand for a mirror that Goro handed me. I looked at my reflection. My hair wasn't its usual black and straight but instead curly and dark brown with light streaks of gold that you saw only when looking at it from the right angle. My nose was a little shorter and my lips plumper. I realized that I stretched also in height, maybe two or three inches. The only thing that stayed the same were my eyes. They were still bright blue.

"Thanks for not changing all of me," I said as I handed back the mirror.

Goro nodded and patted my shoulder, "No problem. So you should probably change your name as well. And, if you were alive, you'd be seventeen, so that's a good age to be at."

I nodded, "So am I doing this on my own? I can't contact you at all?"

Goro gave me a smile, "Actually, Nagisa decided he wanted to be apart of your case. He's going to be my informant on how things are going for you. While still performing his cupid duties."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Nagisa. I could always rely on him, no matter how annoying he turned out to be sometimes.

I was about to ask about the throbbing headache when there was a knock at the door. I looked at Goro but he had vanished.

"Come in," I called out.

The man from last night, Makoto, came in. He had a smile on his face when he saw me sitting up, "Ah, feeling better?"

I nodded, "Yes, thank you for your kindness."

Makoto waved it off, "Don't worry about it…"

"Isoya," I said, saying the first name that popped into my head. "My name is Isoya Asuka."

Makoto chuckled a little. I didn't catch the joke. "What?"

"Looks like we have something in common," he said, coming to sit on the bed.

I looked at him.

He sighed and gave me another smile, "We, along with my other friends, have girl names even though we are boys."

I tried to hide my blush that I could feel rising on my cheeks. I turned my head away from him, "Shut up." How could I choose a girl's name? Of all names?

Makoto let out a little noise, and I returned my gaze to him. I saw something flash in his eyes, but couldn't make out what it was.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

He blinked and cleared his throat. I could tell he was forcing that small smile that now was on his face. "Tomorrow is Monday, so I guess you'll be going to school with me. How old are you?" he asked me.

"Seventeen," I answered.

Makoto forced another smile, "Looks like we'll be in the same class." He looked around the room and asked, "Do you still not know where you are?"

"No," I responded, slowly. I didn't want to lie to him. Makoto seemed very nice, but I couldn't exactly tell him what I was. Besides, it's also against the rules to expose yourself to a mortal. Eros absolutely forbids with only one exception. But no one knew what that exception was because it hasn't been used in a millennia.

He nodded, as if expecting my answer, "Well, this is my room, so I can bring out an inflatable mattress and you are more than welcome to stay here."

Unconsciously, I gripped the sheets. The idea of staying here until this was done made me feel comfortable, safe even. "What about your parents?" I questioned.

The smile really left his face as he stared at his feet, "They won't mind."

I was about to say something else when my stomach gave an almighty roar.

Makoto laughed as my face began to heat up, "You must be hungry. Here," he said standing up and handing me some clothes. "You look about my size. Put this on and we can go get something to eat."

I nodded wordlessly as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

I didn't move for a couple of seconds. I was in the mortal world, in a place I don't know about, with a guy who found me passed out on the beach. I gave a bitter sigh.

This is already going fantastically.

**Hey y'all! This is my new story on my new obsession (haha seriously do I need another?) Free! This prompt I luckily found on tumblr on this great blog: marukaprompts. It's a great blog so you definitely need to check it out if you're into writing about Mako and Haru! (And other pairings also haha). Anyways, credit for the plot of this story goes to zoe-chan who made up the prompt! (The link will be in my bio if you want to check it out!) So happy reading everyone. I hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

I stood quite still in front of the mirror, studying my new reflection. When Goro said he changed my appearance, he really meant it. I understood his reasoning behind it, and I know my face had changed, but this?

I was definitely taller, and not the two or three inches I had guessed. I was at least six inches taller than before. I was at least six foot three. But I was also more built. I don't know why Goro wanted to add some muscle to me, as I wasn't going to be doing anything but matchmaking.

I sighed and focused again on the image in the mirror. I couldn't exactly call it me, but the eyes were definitely still there. The brownish curls on top of my head were incredibly unruly, and I didn't like the misbehavior. My black hair would always just hang there, these curls tickled my ears and fell in my eyes. And my lips look as if someone punched me or I've been kissing productively. Neither of which is true.

I finished buttoning the white shirt that Makoto had let me borrow, it fit perfectly. He was as tall and built as I am, except maybe an inch taller. Whatever. He had noticed that I, obviously, had nothing so lent me clothes; a few shirts and shorts and a school uniform. Along with a tie.

The tie hung on my shoulder and I glared at it. I didn't know how to tie the damn thing.

There was a knock at the bathroom door. "Isoya?" It was Makoto.

I hesitated then opened the door to see him standing there, backpack hanging on his back. "Ready to go?" he asked. He looked exactly as he did when he found me the other night, in his school uniform and hair messy. Yet, the look in his eye seemed even sadder.

I sighed, best to not question this now, and nodded. Grabbing my bag along the way, we headed out the door. Everyone else had left earlier this morning.

The morning sun was bright, but there was a slight breeze blowing. The smell of spring was fresh in the air with flowers blooming and the sound of birds chirping. The Cupid in me admired the beauty, but then I noticed something. There were many cats outside and I couldn't help but look at them all, "Why are they all here?" The felines were everywhere; in trees, on the sidewalk, on the steps, around houses.

Makoto shrugged, "They're all strays, I suppose." He studied the cats and continued forward. While we were walking, a small white cat jumped out in front of us. Makoto smiled and gave it a few pats before continuing forward. The cat meowed, but Makoto kept walking.

That was very odd, and I couldn't exactly explain why I thought it was. "Are you alright?" I asked him, turning my head in his direction.

He didn't answer and I couldn't help but feel a little concern for him. We were suddenly walking alongside the beach. The breeze swept the smell of the ocean towards us and immediately I felt more relaxed. The sun made the water sparkle. I noticed Makoto look out across the beach to the ocean. There seemed to be that sad look in his eye again as he stared at the water. Which made me wonder…

"Why were you at the beach last night?" I asked him.

He glanced at me then averted his eyes, but not before I caught the grief that was obviously there. "I was only thinking," he replied. "We better hurry or we'll be late. And technically this is your first day."

I nodded, not saying anything. Avoidance.

I decided to focus on the task at hand. I needed to match three people to their soul mates. It should be easy enough…I'm going to a high school. People always meet their soul mates there. Not to mention all the raging hormones that would be there. Maybe this assignment would be easier than I thought.

Makoto led the way into the school. I expected to immediately be buzzing with energy. My cupid powers were some of the strongest, alerting me to even the slightest prospects of love.

I felt nothing.

I looked around in wonder. Was nobody here? Impossible. I could see all the teenagers walking around, flirting, joking, holding hands, studying…

Why weren't my powers working?

I tried not to panic, taking slow breaths. Okay, the powers must have come with the wings. Being without my wings meant that I didn't have any powers. Great…

_And Goro couldn't have mentioned that?_ I thought angrily.

"Haru-chan!"

I stiffened and noticed Makoto do the same. I looked around and saw a small blonde running up to me.

_Nagisa?_

I kept the smile off of my face. I noticed Makoto was staring at me, "What did he just call you?"

Uh-oh. I tried to give Makoto a smile, "Uh…nothing. He's my distant cousin. I forgot he moved here. I'll be back." I left Makoto standing there and met Nagisa before he could reach Makoto. People cast us second glances, seeming to notice that we were both new.

"Haru-chan I-"

"Be quiet!" I whispered. I grabbed his arm and pulled him down the next hallway. There was an open door off to my left. Noticing no one in there after peeking inside, I dragged Nagisa inside and closed the door.

Before I could turn around, I was engulfed in a hug by the over-eager blonde. "I missed you! I was so worried," Nagisa started saying.

I smiled slightly and tried to push him away from me. I gave him an incredulous look, "What are you doing here? Goro told me you'd be helping him, but I didn't expect you to actually _be here_."

Nagisa gave me a very large smile, "I couldn't just let you do this alone! Beside I wanted to be a part of the mortal world too Haru."

I sighed, "Well thanks, but don't call me Haru. I had to change my name to Isoya." I began playing with the hem of Makoto's tie, which was still just hanging off my shoulders. I didn't like the way Makoto seemed to recognize the name. Did he know a Haru?

Nagisa nodded and looked me over, "Well, yeah, that's not the only thing you changed." He frowned.

I rolled my eyes, "It's not like I could have helped it. Goro did it all. Anyways, how did you know I was here?"

Nagisa smiled, "I figured you would be in the high school. Easiest place to match people up! And Goro told me you were here in this city."

I leaned against the wall, well maybe Nagisa can help match people up. I mean, without my powers. My eyes were closed as I concentrated, but I was soon interrupted, "So who was that cute boy you were with?"

My eyes flew open, "Makoto." I almost forgot!

I pulled open the door and rushed back down the hallway to find the young man. Makoto was still standing where I left him, only now he was talking to a red head. I slowed and approached cautiously. Makoto was chuckling slightly at something the other had just said.

The red head noticed my approach. "Who are you?" he asked, bluntly.

"Isoya," I answered just as short. For some reason, the red head lit something inside me. I didn't feel as comfortable around him as I did with Makoto.

The red head narrowed his eyes at me and then glanced over my shoulder. Nagisa appeared there a second later. "You could've dragged me along, Isoya," he gasped slightly. Cupids weren't meant for running.

I noticed Makoto look at Nagisa quizzically, his eyes narrowing slightly, as if trying to figure something out. I cleared my throat, "Makoto this is my cousin, Nagisa. He just moved here from Tokyo." I ignored the red head.

Nagisa straightened and smiled widely at Makoto, "Hi."

Makoto forced a smile on his face, "Hello." He turned to me, "Will you be staying with him then?" I didn't like the way he looked at me, or said that. Was I bothering him?

"Er…" I hadn't even thought about that. Did Nagisa even have a place to stay in?

Nagisa interrupted my train of thought, "Oh, H- I mean, Isoya can't stay with me. My family is still moving in and we can't have Isoya there yet."

I shot Nagisa a look. This boy is going to get me in trouble.

"Well, it's alright, Isoya can stay with me," Makoto said. I nodded at him and he gave me a small smile, one that didn't seem so strained.

The bell rang overhead. All around us, students took off to their first lesson. "I'll see you at lunch Isoya," Nagisa took off down the hall. Where was he going?

"See you, Makoto," the red head said.

Makoto nodded, "Goodbye Rin."

The red head, Rin, shot me one more glance before heading in the opposite direction of Nagisa.

Makoto gestured to the hallway in front of us, "Our class would be this way."

I followed him and was jostled by several students heading in the opposite direction. I tried to reach out, mentally, to see if I could sense any soul mates, but my powers wouldn't spring forth. I sighed softly, I suppose I would have to be doing this the old fashion way. Damn Goro.

"Is something wrong?"

I looked up and noticed Makoto glancing back at me wearing a concerned expression.

I turned my head to the right to hide my eyes. "No, I'm fine."

I needed to talk to Nagisa. Maybe he still has his cupid powers? They aren't as strong as mine were, but he could lead me in the right direction.

Makoto put a hand on my shoulder and we stopped walking. I looked at him and he gave me small smile. "Do you need help with your tie?" he asked, pointing to it.

I had forgotten all about the stupid thing, so worried I was with my assignment. I glared at it trying to fight down the blush I could feel building up. I nodded.

Makoto stepped forward and took the tie in both of his hands. While he was tying it properly, I stared at him. He had apparent frown lines on his face and bags under his eyes. He shoulders sagged slightly, but not enough to alert anyone who wasn't staring. But his eyes told the real story.

His eyes were incredibly sad. At the moment, they held no true warmth nor the slightest sign of happiness.

Makoto stepped back and looked at me, "There. You'll have to learn how to do it, you know."

I turned my head away, relieved that he didn't notice my staring, "That requires effort."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed him smile. I tried not to smile in return.

"Class?" I asked.

Makoto nodded and walked through a door off to our left. Immediately, the sound of chattering and laughter assaulted my ears. I watched as Makoto walked up to the instructor smiling his fake smile and indicating to me. The young lady gave a bright smile and nodded. Makoto motioned for me to follow him. He pointed at the desk beside him, "You can sit there, no one sits there anymore."

I looked at him, but he avoided my eyes again.

The rest of class was boring, and I couldn't help but think I shouldn't be in these classes. I need to work on my assignment. Besides, when am I going to be using arithmetic in my Cupid duties?

I had no idea how bored I was until it was time for lunch and I was incredibly relieved to leave the classroom. I followed Makoto as he led me to where his group usually ate-the roof. Nagisa was already here talking to the red head, and two others. How he got here, I had no idea, but at least I can talk to him without having to go hunt him down.

One of the others had what looked like white hair, and an extremely young looking face. He was small in stature, also. He hung on every word that was being spoken by the red head. Hmm…

Nagisa was practically hanging off the other boy. He was tall and looked extremely athletic. His violet hair shined with the sun and he kept pushing up his red glasses.

"Hello," Makoto greeted, "Rei, Rin, Nitori, this is Isoya." He introduced us. Rin, the red head, shot me a glance, but went back to his food, Rei gave a respectful nod in my direction and Nitori gave me a wide smile.

Makoto sighed and looked around, "Where is Gou?"

Nitori gave a small little giggle and Rin stiffened. "She's attempting to make a joint practice with Samezuka," Rei answered him. He shot Rin a glance then added, "She's talking to Siejurro."

Makoto frowned and looked at the clear blue sky, "But it's April, so it's not like we need to use an indoor pool."

"Something about competition," Rin growled.

Rei glanced in his direction again. "That makes sense. Think about it Makoto, we need it for August…" Rei said trailing off.

Makoto nodded, "Yeah, I suppose."

I was lost. Apparently, so was Nagisa, and he _hates_ being left out of the loop. "What's all this talk about pools and competition?" Nagisa asked loudly.

Rei pushed up his glasses, "Nagisa, please quiet down. We're all a part of the high school swimming team."

"Oh," Nagisa said.

"Yeah, the losing swim team," Rin growled.

"Rin…" Rein said, his tone warning.

"What? It's true! Ever since we lost-"

"Senapi!" Nitori yelped.

Rin stopped and shot a glance to Makoto. Makoto was staring intently at his food, not saying a word.

There was a slight tension around the group now. I gave Nagisa a look, "Nagisa, can I talk to you?" Grabbing his arm, I pulled him away from the group. "I'm going to need your help," I told him quietly.

Nagisa raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What? You're the best Cupid out there! Why would you need my help?"

"I-" I sighed, admitting this was harder than I thought.

"Just spit it out, Haru-chan," Nagisa said.

"Quiet," I whispered frantically. I looked over my shoulder. The others were still discussing their swimming practices. "I don't have my powers anymore. Well, at least not the flying and love searching powers. So, you have to help me with the match-making," I finished.

Nagisa stared at me in shock and didn't say anything. "Please Nagisa. I need to be able to fly again," I begged.

Nagisa nodded. He can be quite serious when he wants to be. "You know I don't have power like you, but I can definitely feel when there are some mates around. I just won't be able to tell you who." He smiled, "Don't worry, Haru-chan, I'll be able to help you."

Nagisa looked back at the group, a girl with red hair and a boy with bright red hair had just joined the group. Nagisa's eyes brightened and his expression became devious. "And I know just who to start with."

I gave Nagisa a small smile, and we walked back to the group.

* * *

**Hey y'all! Well, that was the next chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed it. This definitely helped me get through exam stress this past week. I'll be updating again really soon now that exams have died down, for the moment at least.**

**Disclaimer (I forgot to do it last chapter, sorry!): I don't own Free! at all. I don't own the idea of the story, I'm just filling it :)**

**Happy reading!**


End file.
